Presently, operating an icon or a page can be realized by exerting a long press or other step on an icon displayed on the desktop of a terminal. When exerting a click or other step on a region in which no icon is located, the system automatically recognizes that a certain adjacent icon is clicked and the application corresponding to the icon can be started.
With the increase of applications, menu pages correspondingly increase. A frequently used icon bar can be displayed below menu pages, and a number of frequently used icons can be displayed in the frequently used icon bar. When flipping the menu pages, the frequently used icon bar stay unchanged. Thus, an invisible screen switch boundary exists between the menu pages and the frequently used icon bar.
The screen of the terminal gradually increases, thus the region in which the frequently used icon bar is located also become great, and gap regions among the frequently used icons also become great. Present step method cannot fully utilize the gaps among the icons, and response for steps exerted on the gaps can be simple.